Online advertising has become an increasingly popular means for advertising products and services. Generally, an online advertisement is displayed by a website in the form of an advertisement creative. The advertisement creatives include certain types of information regarding a product or service subject to the advertisement. For example, an advertisement creative may include a title of a product, a description of the product, a promotional offer, and/or information regarding a merchant that offers the product.
The advertisement creatives typically include a link to a landing web page associated with the advertisement such that, when the advertisement creative is selected, that landing page is presented to the user. For example, an advertisement creative for a merchant that sells televisions may include a link to that merchant's web site. If the advertisement is for a specific product, the landing page may be a web page having content directed to that specific product. These landing pages often include images and other content that require the transmission of a significant amount of data from the advertiser to the user's network device.
Since the advent of the mobile web, users are increasingly using mobile devices, such as smartphones, to access the Internet. Such access typically involves slower data transmission rates and thus, an increased amount of time to download a web page document such as an advertisement landing page. Often, users may consider selecting an advertisement but decline to in view of the time required to download the landing page. Thus, it is desirable to present additional information related to an advertisement prior to downloading an entire landing page.